youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Darkness Gattaca
Even as she embarks upon an elderly status, Queen of Darkness rules as the alpha female with an iron paw. She does not permit any subordinate females to step out of line, and will instantly assault them if they ever do. She does not accept defeat, and she will fight until the very end of her existence. Even though she has an extremely powerful aura Queen of Darkness has an affectionate side when it comes to her own pups, which she will defend with her life, as well as her beloved mates. Gattaca Queen of Darkness(GF003) was born into the Gattaca pack on May 21, 2005. Her mother was Ryley, who had lost the dominant hierarchy among the Whiskers, and her father was Dangerous Dave, a roving male who had joined and attained a dominant stance. She had two brothers named Resident Evil(GM006) and Slender Man(GM005), and one sister called Silent Hill(GF004). Since her mother was the alpha, Queen of Darkness and her siblings were the focus of the Gattaca. They were nurtured with care, attention and nourishment at all times. The Gattaca was not a very large pack at the time, but Queen of Darkness and her litter-mates survived their first few weeks with minor obstacles in their way, beginning to forage with the adults soon after. Her mother, Ryley, gave birth again in April 2006 to Daniel, Freddo, Arnaldo and Colonial. Queen of Darkness became a big sister, and was no longer the center of attention in the Gattaca. Along with the rest of the pack, she was expected to nurture the young and keep her hawk-like gaze on them. When she was fully grown, she began attracting rovers who displayed interest in the females of the Gattaca. This made Ryley express aggression towards her daughters, and she started to evict females when she became pregnant again. Queen of Darkness was banished along with her sister, Silent Hill, and older sisters, Cinder and Venus. Later, they were joined by four roving males from the Baobab called Jim Bob, Captain Planet, Jason and Freddy. Commandos The four males stayed with the sisters and the new group became known as the Commandos Pack. It was usually the eldest female who seized the most prominent status, and in regards to age, Venus and Cinder were both superior to Queen of Darkness. However, Queen was determined to become the alpha female, and managed to claim dominance over them with her unwavering ferocity. Queen and Silent Hill both competed for the crown, but Queen, being both bigger and stronger and also more determined, prevailed, and Silent Hill finally submitted to Queen's authority. With dominance now settled, Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob started to produce litters. Their first litter was whelped in April, 2007, and consisted of Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo, who were all males. This first litter began the era of swift growth for the Commandos, as they were coming to be one of the largest packs in Yellowstone. Queen gave birth to her second litter integrated by four pups called Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue. Jasper was predated a week after birth. Queen had a tendency to evict Silent Hill each time she was expecting a new litter due to her moody aura -- however, her sister was always allowed back into the group. In winter, Venus was in heat and sought out rovers behind Queen's back. Eventually, the former beta Freddy mated with her instead. When the two returned, Queen attacked Venus with no mercy, unlike her mate Jim Bob who also gave Freddy a beating but wasn't so rough. Strangely, Queen allowed Venus to stay. In spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher and Venus gave birth to Dizzy, Cookie, Pookie and Pancake. Venus died a week after giving birth. Being in the same den, Queen allowed Venus' pups to nurse along with hers and pretty much adopted them as her own. All seven pups survived with the help of the other pack members. In winter, the pack separated. One half was led by Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness and the other by Cinder and Freddy. After a month, the pack reunited, but Freddy had mated with Cinder during the split and Silent Hill with a rover. In spring, Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, and Cinder were all pregnant. Queen evicted only Silent Hill, and this time she never rejoined the Commandos. Without her sisters around, Queen no longer had someone to release her anger on when moody and became more aggressive with the rest of the pack. Queen gave birth to CU020, CU021 and CU022. Cinder killed the pups, but she aborted her own litter, resulting in no pups that year. After that, Freddy died. With Jim Bob still at Queen's side, Queen's next litter arrived on April 23, 2012, when she gave birth to Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey. Weeks later, Cinder was killed during a den raid; luckily, however, none of the pups died. The following spring, Queen gave birth to Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya. Jim Bob sadly died of disease on November 16, 2012, and Queen lost her first mate, and the alpha male of Commandos for over six years. Captain Planet left on roving soon after and never returned. Their eldest son, Gringo, took over as dominant male beside his mother, however she could not mate with him or any other males in the group as by now, all were her sons. It was imperative for Queen to find a new breeding partner if she wished to maintain her rank, otherwise one of her adult daughters could rebel against her. In January of 2013, Queen led the charge as they were about to go into battle with the Young Ones since they had trespassed into their territory. The Young Ones ended up retreating before clashing, but one young male named Seacrest was left charging by himself. The Commandos attacked him, but Queen spared his life, seeing he was just one teen and no major threat. After some time, he appeared by the Commandos rendezvous site. Queen took this chance and snuck away to mate with him. They spent the rest of the night together and as the sun raised Seacrest made his way back to his pack, though Queen mated with him one more time before he left to make sure it was successful. In spring, Queen of Darkness gave birth to Seacrest's pups, Sera, Duke, Aramis and Armageddon. The four pups survived and added up to the Commandos numbers. In February of 2014, five Young Ones males emigrated into the pack, these being Zero, Miles, Baker and Phoenix. Zero took over as alpha male and became Queen of Darkness' new mate. Queen started to evict her daughters now that there were unrelated males in the pack -- she kicked out Dizzy, Cookie and Sookie, of which only Sookie retuned to the pack. Some of the other females mated with the new males. Queen was seen sneaking away with Zero's brother, Miles, which Zero didn't take kindly to and he evicted him, though he rejoined a month later. In spring, Munro gave birth to Bosh, Bish and Bash who were her first grandchildren born into the Commandos. However, the three pups eventually died. Soon after Queen evicted Munro, in case she would harm her unborn pups and she never rejoined. Weeks later, Queen gave birth to five pups named De La Soul, De La Ray, Flava Flav, McFloozie and General Big Daddy. In May, they suffered a den raid from the Rascals Pack. They killed McFloozie and captured General Big Daddy. Once the pack arrived, however, they rescued him and chased off the invaders. In November, General Big Daddy was killed on a road while wandering on his own. In mid January, 2015, Queen of Darkness and Zero wandered off. Queen later returned to the pack but Zero stayed behind to patrol. He never returned -- he had been killed by the Rascals at the territory border. Baker and Miles soon began fighting for dominance. Baker eventualy won and became Queen's new mate. She is still alive today as the alpha female of the Commandos and is currently the oldest wolf alive at Yellowstone. Litters In order of birth. *First Litter: Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo. Fathered by Jim Bob. *Second Litter: Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue. Fathered by Jim Bob. *Third Litter: Homestar Runner , Flash and Dasher. Fathered by Jim Bob. *Fourth Litter: Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey. Fathered by Jim Bob. *Fifth Litter: Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya. Fathered by Jim Bob. *Sixth Litter: Sera, Duke, Aramis and Armageddon. Fathered by Seacrest. *Seventh Litter: De La Soul, De La Ray, Flava Flav, McFloozie and General Big Daddy. Fathered by Zero. Family Mother: Ryley Father: Dangerous Dave Brothers: Resident Evil and Slender Man Sisters: Silent Hill. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Gattaca Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Non Played Characters